Breathe
by CrystolConeticut
Summary: Beth is now a senior in high school, and meets some very interesting people... sucky summary, I know. NOT a songfic to Breathe  2AM  by Anna Nalick. Read on!
1. If you only knew

**Ok, this idea has been seriously bugging me for a while now. Sorry if there are too many coincidences in this story (like their ages and stuff). Also, sorry if the format is kinda messed up, I'm typing this on means that there might be a few spelling and grammar errors. This story was inspired by the fanfiction story Lies, Lies, and more Lies by Summerlovesdamoncbut it is not a complete copy of it. Also, this is not a songfic to Breathe (2 AM), but there are little pieces of the song in this if you look closely. Enjoy!**

**Friday, June 3 2011, 2:00 A.M., Quinn Fabray's bedroom**

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 2:00 A.M.

I sighed, and looked at up at my ceiling, trying to fall back asleep, but it did no good.

I should be happy, right? School gets out in a few weeks, and then I'll have a whole summer full of sleepovers, parties, and

tanning. Just what every girl loves.

Except I didn't love those things. And I'm not happy. The only thing that I really love (well, besides my parents), and the

only thing that really had made me happy had just turned one two hours ago.

I looked at my clock again. Still 2:00 A.M.

I picked up my phone, but I hesitated for a second before dialing any numbers. Should I really do this?

Yes, I decided. I should. I punched the numbers in quickly.

"Hello?" It suprised me that he was still awake, but it suprised me even more that he answered on the first ring.

"Hi." I said.

Awkward silence.

"I um, couldn't sleep." I said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, me neither. I was thinking about Beth." Puck said quietly.

"Me too." I whispered.

Another awkward silence.

"So, can you help me?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure." He said without missing a beat. I smiled at how he agreed without even knowing what I was going to ask.

Now or never. "Listen, I think that I made a mistake giving up Beth for adoption."

I could almost see the annoyed look on his face. He was probably thinking 'Yeah, _now_ she wants to keep it after we already gave it up.'

I felt a twinge of sadness, and took a deep breath. "I want Beth to know something about us. Not who we are, exactly, but something about us that she can see or listen to and think 'Wow. Those are my parents.' I don't think that I ever want to see her or meet her, because I'm pretty sure that I'll never be ready for that, but I don't want her to go her whole life wondering what we were like."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. And I have an idea."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "You do?"

"Yeah. I know this may sound weird, but I got it from Berry..."

**Monday, January 3 2028, 7: 15 A.M., Shelby Corcoran's kitchen**

"You ready, Beth?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, mom." I said, smiling. It was my first day of high school in Lima, Ohio. I'm a senior who just moved here from California. It was winter break when we arrived, so I'd gotten almost a week to get used to everything, and so now it was my first day. I was a little nervous, but not really. Even though I was arriving in the middle of the year, I felt like I was going to make some friends pretty quickly, I was just a natural social butterfly.

There was no real reason why we had moved, just a change of scenery. My mom and I were both just spontaneous like that. We'd only lived in California for the first half of the school year.

"Well, all right then. Goodbye, I love you!" My mom said dramatically.

I laughed at her dorkiness.

**Monday, January 3 2028, 7:27 A.M., William Mckinley High's main entrance**

Within two minutes of arriving at school, I was approached by a tall girl in a cheerleading uniform.

"Hello, are you Beth Corcoran?" She asked.

I nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you, Beth. I'm Lynn Hudson, captain of the Cheerios and president of the welcoming committee."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Lynn." She motioned for me to follow her.

"So, are you a senior, too?" I asked as she showed me around the school.

"No, I'm a freshman." I raised my eyebrows. Wow, this girl is only mid- way through her freshman year and she's already captain of something and the president of something? It sounded like she could do it all.

Then I thought of what she had said before. "Wait, what are the Cheerios?"

"They're William Mckinley High School's cheerleading squad."

Okay, I had to giggle a little at that.

She smiled a weird half- smile. "Yeah, get it all out of your system. If you laugh in front of any other Cheerios they might just rip your head off."She laughed.

"Oh, you should try out, too! If you're good enough the coach lets you join in the middle of the season." She said.

I shrugged. I probably would try out. I had actually been the captain of the cheerleading squad at my old school.

"And speaking of the Cheerios..." She said, stopping in front of a huge trophy case. Seriously, like the biggest freakin' trophy case you've ever seen. It went from the ceiling to the floor and was the entire length of the hallway. It looked like the glass was bulletproof.

There were at least 35 cheerleading trophies, pictures of every years' squad posing, and pictures of all the years' coaches and cheerleading captains.

"Look, that's my mom." She said, beaming and pointing to the girl in the pictures from the 2008-2009, 2010-2011, and 2011-2012 pictures. Her plaque said Quinn Fabray.

"She's very pretty." I said, and Lynn smiled even more.

"Thank you. They've already started making my plaque." Lynn said, not even bothering trying to hide the pride in her voice.

Okay, so maybe this Lynn girl is a little conceited.

She turned around to the other side of the hallway, which was for the football trophy case (it wasn't as big as the cheerleading one), which also had every years' team, coaches, and Quaterbacks.

"And there's my dad!" She said cheerfully and pointed to the guy from the 2008-2012 pictures. His plaque said Finn Hudson.

"Wait, Finn, Quinn, Lynn? That's um, weird." I said laughing and then realizing that that sounded kind of mean.

Luckily, she laughed too.

"Oh, and there's the guy who's the coach now." She said, pointing to a guy in one of the team's pictures. I couldn't really see his face that well, but it was impossible to miss the cocky smirk and mohawk.

"Coach Puckerman. He doesn't have his mohawk anymore." Lynn explained.

We continued walking and I thought of a question I was going to ask before. "Hey, why wasn't your mom the captain from 2009-2010? And who was captain instead of her?"

"Oh, the girl that was captain that year was Santana Lopez. She's actually the coach now. Oh my gosh, she's such a bitch. Whenever we don't do a routine absolutely perfectly she yells through her megaphone. She yells stuff like 'You think this is hard? Try being told by the stupidest person you ever met that she thought she was too good for you, now _that's_ hard!" Lynn mocked, giggling.

I raised my eyebrows. "So, she's like, a lesbian?"

Lynn made a so- so motion with her hand. "Ehh, no one really knows for sure. Hey, who's homeroom are you in?"

"Um, Ms. Berry's." I said, noting how she hadn't told me why her mom hadn't been captain. I decided to let it go. If Lynn had decided to not tell me, then it must have been something she wasn't comfortable with sharing.

We arrived at the door, which said 'Berry *'. Okay, that's weird. What teacher has a gold star on her door?

"Ooh, I think my cousin's in that one. Okay, I'll show you the rest of the school later. Bye!" She said, skipping away.

I opened the door and saw the teacher at her desk, reading the biography of Barbara Streisand. I walked up to her desk.

"Hello, Ms. Berry? I'm the new student-"

She closed her book so loudly that I jumped a little. "Hello, new student!" She chirped, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm Ms. Berry, but you can call me Rachel! Would you like me to introduce you?"

Her name clicked in my head. Rachel Berry? Oh my god! "Wait, Rachel Berry? As in, the Rachel Berry from Broadway?"

She positively beamed. "Why, yes, I am! So happy to meet one of my fans! Have you been to any of my shows?"

I nodded excitedly. "Yes! My mom used to take me to your shows all the time, back when we lived in New York. You were absolutely astounding in _Spring Awakening_!The only reason we moved from there is because you retired."

Her smile faded a little, and I felt kind of bad. She'd just retired this year, after all, and she probably missed it.

"Oh, and, no. I wouldn't like to be introduced." I said, quickly. It was so awkward to just stand there in front of everyone, and most teachers didn't even give you a choice.

She nodded, and I smiled. "I understand. Not everybody can handle being in the spotlight." I frowned.

Okay, was it just me, or was that a little rude?

"Okay, I don't like calling students by their last names- after all, they don't call me by mine- so when I call on you, I won't say 'Miss whatever- your- last- name- is' I'll say... wait, what's your name?"

"Beth."

"What a nice name! So, can you sing?"

What did that matter? "Um, I guess."

"You _guess_, or you _can_?" She asked, a little forcefully. I backed up a step.

"I can." I said. Hey, I wasn't the most amazing singer, but I could carry a tune.

"Delightful! I'm asking because I'm the AP English teacher and the co- director of Mckinley High Glee Club! Along with your homeroom teacher! There's glee auditions this afternoon right after school! Hope you can make it!"

I've only talked to this teacher for five minutes and I can already infer that nearly every sentence she says ends in an excamation point or a question mark, except for when she's insulting you.

"Well, it was wonderful to meet you Beth! You can take a seat next to Lane! Lane, raise your hand!" Rachel yelled. I winced. A boy near the middle of the class raised his hand.

I sat down next to him. His skin was a little dark, like he was Latino or biracial. Or maybe he was just tan.

"She can be a little loud, huh?" He said, smiling.

I nodded and laughed a little. "You think?"

"Don't worry, you get used to it. So what's your name?"

"Beth Corcoran."

"Hi. I'm Lane Jones."

"Nice to meet you." I said. I notice weird things about people. Like, if their initials spell out a word (Like PAN or MEG or something). Or if their eyebrows were different sizes. In Lane's case, it was that his eyes matched his hair. They were both dark brown.

"So did she talk to you about Glee Club?" He asked.

I nodded. "I don't know if I'm gonna join, though. Like, I can sing, but..." I trailed off. I never would admit it to anyone, but I got kind of nervous when I sang. Also, Glee Cub seemed a little... loser-ish.

"Dude, you gotta join!" Lane said.

I raised an eyebrow a little. "Why?"

"Okay, class!" Rachel said, standing up. I'd never realized how short she was. Whenever my mom and I had gone to see her on Broadway, we could never get seats near the front because we didn't have enough money. And from the back the back of the theater, everyone on stage looks like midgets.

"Homeroom is over, and English has begun! Do not ask to go to the bathroom, because I will not let you! Now, we are going to start a new book, Gone With the Wind!"

Nearly the whole class except for me groaned. I, unlike most people, actually liked reading. I loved it, actually. And I loved classic books, like Gone With the Wind. This may be a little hard to believe, but I had actually read the first two parts of Gone With the Wind in fourth grade. I'm not even kidding. Obviously I didn't understand all of the words, which was the main reason why I had stopped reading it, but I had read some of it. Enough to know that it was good, so I was excited to read it.

And hey, it was better than actual work.

"This is why." Lane stage- whispered. I was confused for a second but then I remembered that he was talking about Glee Club.

"Lane, could you please pass out the books?" Rachel asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

"Actually, Rachel, could I please be excused? I need to practice for Glee Club." He said.

"Oh, absolutely! Just be back by-" She looked at the clock. It was 8:03. "-8:25."

My jaw dropped. No. Fucking. Way.

"Thank you." Lane said. He got up and grabbed the hall pass, smirking at me the whole time.

Lane gets over 20 minutes out of class just to practice for stupid Glee Club? I looked at my schedule. This class was only half an hour, too! He was going to get to miss all of it!

"Okay, Alicia, could you pass out the books?"

I sat in my seat, angry that I didn't get to miss class and Lane did. I hated it when life was unfair. But, so does everybody else.

"Psst!"

I looked up and saw the girl in front of me pointing to a word. She had blonde hair (which looked like it had been bleached) and the bluest eyes I had ever seen. Seriously, they were piercing. She was wearing a cheerios uniform.

"What's this word mean?" She asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Um, seldom?"

She nodded.

"That means not usually, or very little." I explained, wondering how this girl ever made it into AP English.

"Thanks. Like, I don't know what's going on. I used to be really good at English, but now I'm not doing that well." She said sadly.

"Well, I could tutor you if you want." I offered.

Her eyes lit up. I had to squint a little. "Really? OMG, that would be sooo awesome!"

"It's no problem, um..."

"Barbie." She said, smiling.

"What?"

"That's my name. Barbie Abrams." She said, still smiling innocently.

Um, okay? Who names their daughter Barbie?

I sighed and went back to my reading.

**Monday, January 3 2028, 8:33 A.M., William Mckinley High's right wing hallway**

"I still can't believe that you missed _all_ of Engish just to "practice for Glee Club"!" I exclaimed to Lane after English.

He shrugged. "Well, I'm her favorite student. I'm in Glee club, and we both have something in common. We both have two gay dads."

"How do you know she has two gay dads?" I challenged.

He rolled his eyes. "Please, if she hasn't told you her life story already, you'll hear it soon."

I laughed, and looked sideways at Lane. I wondered if he was gay. He didn't look gay.

"Well, I have something in common with her too." I said, pausing for dramatic effect. "My middle name is Rachel."

"You should tell her that. She'll probably give you a gold star." ane said, laughing.

I raised an eyebrow. "She hands out gold stars? I thought only pre- school teachers did that!"

"Yeah, well, you try telling that to her." He said. "They're kind of my thing." He said in a mock- Rachel voice. Well, that explains the gold star on the door.

"Hey, you know what's funny? There was a guy named Lane on Big Brother right around the time you were born, and you kinda look like him." I said randomly. Yeah, I know, what a weird fact to know right off the top of your head. But I've seen every single season of Big Brother, and I know all of the houseguests' names by heart. Hell, I could probably recognize any one of them if I saw them on the street.

"You know you're the first person to ever say that to me. Seriously, ever." He said, laughing.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Seriously? But, isn't that why your fathers named you Lane?" I couldn't think of any other reason to name someone Lane. It wasn't exactly a common name.

"Actually, they've never even seen a season of Big Brother. They spend too much time watching Singing in the Rain and Funny Girl for reality tv. They named me Lane 'cuz one of my dads' name is Blaine Anderson, so I guess it rhymes with Blaine and stuff. That's what they've told me, anyway."

"What's your other dad's name?" I asked curiously. I'm one of those people who love learning things about people.

"Kurt Hummel. I get my last name from my surrogate mother." He explained.

"Oh, I thought it was your last name just because it was so generic."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well-"

"Lane!"

We turned around to see Lynn running up the hallway. She ran straight to Lane and practically tackled him in a bone- crushing hug. She turned around and saw me standing there.

"Oh, hi Beth!" She exclaimed, as cheerful as ever.

"You know Beth?" Lane asked Lynn, confused.

"Yeah, I welcomed her this morning. I'm on the welcoming committee, remember?" She said.

"Oh, yeah. Beth, this is my cousin, Lynn. I went to New York with my dads the whole vacation, so we haven't seen each other for the entire vacation, hence the bone- crushing hug." Lane elaborated.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I'd been holding in.

"Lynn, Beth's joining Glee club." Lane said.

Um, no. I might be joining glee club. It still seemed like it might be for losers. Lane seemed okay, but I didn't know if he was a football player or anything, so I had no idea how cool he was.

"Oh my gosh, that's so awesome! Glee club is really fun, and I heard that Ms. Berry lets you skip class to practice. Did Lane already tell you that?" Lynn chattered excitedly.

"Yeah, he did." I said, glaring a little at Lane (but smiling while doing so), and he smirked back.

"Well, Lane and I have to get to rehearsal, see you later, Beth!" Lynn said, walking with Lane out of sight.

I think I'll give this Glee Club thing a shot.

**Ugh, crappy ending. **

**So you're probably thinking, how can Blaine and Kurt's son and Artie's daughter be the same age as Beth? Don't worry, it will**

**be explained soon.**

**Slow start, I know, but trust me, shit is going to go down in the next chapter.**

**-CC**


	2. Papa, can you hear me? Yes

**Hullo! Thanks for the awesome reviews! This is going to be a long story, so hang in there! Also, in one of the next five chapters it'll be explained how barbie and lane are seniors. And, im not going to explain who's P.O.V. each part's in, but it should be obvious each time.**

**P.S. Thanks for all the positive reviews!**

**Saturday, June 11 2011, 2:00 P.M., Shelby Corcoran's front yard**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Puck asked me, his eyes meeting mine. He looked... scared.

There was only one other time I'd seen him scared before. The moment he first saw Beth.

I nodded. "It's now or never."

Puck knocked on the door, and within seconds the door opened. Shelby looked exactly the same as when we'd first met her. She might have even been wearing the same clothes.

"Quinn? Noah? Well, this is a surprise." Shelby said, her eyes sparkling with recogniton. "Would you... like to see her?" She asked, a little fidgety.

"No." I said quickly. I had a feeling that if I saw Beth again, I would burst into tears and try to kidnap her.

"We just wanted you to have this." Puck said, seeing how uncomfortable I was. It scared me how much he could almost read my mind. He handed Shelby a CD.

"What is this?" Shelby said, looking at us suspiciously. I almost grinned and said 'It's a CD.' but I had a feeling this wasn't the time for jokes.

"Quinn and me recorded a few songs for Beth to listen to." Puck explained. I almost whispered 'Quinn and _I_.' but stopped myself just in time.

Sometimes I wish that everybody could say everything they thought all the time. But it seemed only Brittany could do that.

"And yes, I did get the idea from Rachel. She said that you did the same thing for her. We were just wondering if you could give it to Beth when she turns thirteen." Puck said.

"Why thirteen?" Shelby asked, as confused as ever.

Puck hadn't told me why before, but I knew. "Because when a Jewish girl turns thirteen, she's a woman." I said, finally speaking my mind. Puck smiled at me (though his eyes still looked frightened), and I was glad I did.

Shelby smiled. "Ah, yes."

"Look, we're not going to make you sign any legal documents. So you don't have to give her the CD if you don't want to. It's your decision." I said, smiling softly.

She looked at me with kind eyes. It felt so awkward having an entire conversation on a front step like this. Come to think of it, she really should have invited us in.

"I understand competely, you guys. Don't worry, I'll give her the CD." She said.

"Thank you." Puck said. I said it, too, but I couldn't really find my voice, so I just mouthed it.

She shut the door.

Puck turned to me and wrapped me up in a hug. I hugged him back.

When he pulled back, he didn't look scared anymore. Like he knew that everything was going to be okay...

**Monday, January 3rd 2028, 2:00 P.M., William Mckinley High School Auditorium**

"Why do we even hold these auditions, anyway?" Noah asked.

I gaped at him. "Are you seriously asking me that? So that we can get new members for Glee Club! So that we can find the star that is the needle in the haystack of preppy teenagers." I said, proud of my analogy.

He snorted.

I glared at him. "And for your information, I am certain that there is at least one person who is going to try out. I made sure of it myself." I said to my fellow co- director.

I hated that we were co- directors. Why couldn't I be president of the Glee Club, and he be vice president? It would be much more fitting.

"Well, your version of 'making sure' usually involves spying and/or blackmail, so I just pray to Jesus that you didn't do anything that could get us arrested. He said, crossing his arms.

I frowned. "You pray to _Jesus_? Noah, you're a Jew.

"Rachel, you're a bitch."

**Monday, January 3rd 2028, 2:08 P.M., William Mckinley High Auditorium**

I opened the door and walked onto the stage. I was startled by the yelling that I heard as soon as I came in. The auditorium must be sound- proof because I couldn't hear them when I was outside.

"You can't pray the way that Christians do because you're a Jew!"

"Do you have to make _everything _rhyme?"

I cleared my throat, and they stopped and turned to face me. The lady was Rachel, my homeroom teacher, and the guy was Mr. Puckerman. I remembered how Lynn had told me about him this morning.

"Oh, hello! You see, Noah? I told you she'd show up!" Rachel said, beaming again. Mr. Puckerman rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, um, there was no sign- up sheet, but..." I trailed off and bit my lower lip gently, something Ialways did when I was nervous or uncomfortable. Wait, was I seriously nervous about my audition? It was just Glee Club, right? What did it matter?

"Well, Noah and I know from personal experience how embarrassing signing up for Glee Club can be, so we figured that it would be better just to hold auditions instead." Rachel explained.

I nodded.

"So, what song are you going to sing?" Mr. Puckerman asked gruffly.

"Well, I've never met my biological dad, so I was going to sing 'Papa, Can You Hear Me?' from _Yentl_. I don't know if he's dead or not, but I've always loved the song, so..." I trailed off and bit my lip again.

Mr. Puckerman looked like his mind was elsewhere, and I got a little angry. Wasn't he supposed to listen to kids. Wasn't that his _job?_

"Fantastic! I sang that same song when I was around your age, too!" Rachel exclaimed, beaming. She gave me a ready- when- you- are nod. I took a deep breath, and began:

_**"Goo-oo-oo-oo-oo-od, our heavenly father.**_

_**Oh, goo-oo-oo-oo-oo-od.**_

_**And my father, who is also in heaven."**_

I sang, starting to loosen up.

_**"May the light, of this flickering candle,**_

_**Illuminate the night the way your spirit,**_

_**Illuminates my so-oo-oo-oo-oo-ul.**_

_**Papa, can you hear me?"**_

I sang softly, getting enough confidence to meet Rachel's eyes. She smiled approvingly.

_**"Papa, can you see me?"**_

I metMr. Puckerman's eyes as I sang. He looked... scared.

Why was he scared?

_**"Papa, can you hear me in the night?**_

_**Papa are you near me?"**_

I leaned forward.

_**"Papa can you hear me?"**_

I looked around in faux- anxiety. I was really getting into this.

_**"Papa, can you help me not be frightened?"**_

I closed my eyes.

_**"Looking at the skies I seem to see a million eyes, which ones are yours?"**_

I lifted up my arms as I said 'yours'.

_**"Where are you, now that yesterday has come and gone,**_

_**and closed it's doors?"**_

It felt good to let everything melt away. Singing was a great way for me to relieve stress.

_**"The night is so much darker,**_

_**The wind is so much colder,**_

_**The world seems so much bigger, now that I'm alone."**_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I couldn't help it.

_**"Papa, please forgive me.**_

_**Try to understand me.**_

_**Papa, don't you know I had no choice?"**_

I wondered, if given the option, would I have chosen Shelby or my birth parents?

_**"Can you hear me praying?**_

_**Anything I'm saying,**_

_**Even though the night is filled with voices?"**_

I really missed my dad. Is it possible to miss someone that you don't even remember?

_**"I remember everything you taught me,**_

_**Every book I've ever re-e-e-e-e-ad!"**_

Yes, I decided, it was. Because sometimes it feels like I can still feel him holding me, the first- and probably only- time he ever held me.

_**"Can all the words,**_

_**and all the books,**_

_**help me to face what lies ahead?"**_

I wonder what did lie ahead. Would I ever meet my parents? Do they even want to meet me?

_**"The trees are so much taller,**_

_**and I feel so much smaller.**_

_**The moon is twice as lonely,**_

_**and the stars are half as bright."**_

I opened my eyes.

_**"Papa, how I love you.**_

_**Papa, how I need you."**_

I looked at Mr. Puckerman and saw that he was crying, too. Wow, was I really that moving?

_**"Papa, how I miss you kissing me,**_

_**Goodnighhhhhhhhhhht."**_

I finished and raised my head. Rachel was clapping.

"Amazing! Not as good as me, of course, but... very theatrical. It'll do. What do you think, Noah?"

Mr. Puckerman was still crying, and he looked even more scared. What was going on with this guy?

"It was lovely, Beth." He whispered.

How did he know my name? Whatever, Rachel must have told him. Speaking of Rachel, she was looking at him with a very freaked- out expression. I can't really blame her.

Grown men don't burst into tears over music too often.

"Erm, yes... it was lovely, Beth..." She trailed off. "What's your last name?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Rachel had already had me for homeroom, English, and now my audition, and she _still_ didn't know my last name.

"Corcoran."

They both stiffened.

Is that what he was afraid of? My mom?

"As in... Shelby's daughter?" Rachel asked slowly.

"Yes." I said, surprised. "Do you know her?" How could my mom not have told me that she knew Broadway legend Rachel Berry?

"Yes. She... was the director of our rival Glee Club, Vocal Adrenaline, back when I was in high school." She paused, and furrowed her brow. "But you don't look like her..."

"I was adopted." I said impatiently. This was taking too long. I had to get to Cheerios try outs.

"Beth...Corcoran. Beth..." Her eyes widened. She looked at Mr. Puckerman, who gave her a guilty look, and her eyes widened even more.

I frowned. What was going on here?

"Um, alright. So, we'll see you in Glee Club wednesday. Congratulations. Goodbye." She said very quickly and a little rudely. I noticed how she spoke anxiously instead of with her usual happiness.

"Um, okay. Goodbye, Rachel. Mr. Puckerman." I said.

Mr. Puckerman cleared his throat. "Oh, you can call me..." Rachel gave him a warning look. "Puck." He said after a long pause, as if he was going to say something else.

"Okay... bye." I said, turning around and walking out.

Weirdos.

**Monday, January 3rd 2028, 2:20 P.M., William Mckinley High School Auditorium**

"How did you know her name was Beth?" Rachel asked me accusingly.

"You couldn't tell?" I asked incredulously.

She looked confused. Finally, something she knows she doesn't know. "Tell what?"

"She sings just like her." I said softly. As soon as Beth sang the first line of that song, I knew that she was my daughter. And it made me sad, her singing that song. It showed how much she missed me, and it made me feel like shit for giving her up for adoption, even though it wasn't really my decision.

"Who? Quinn?"

I nodded.

"Wait..." She said, and I could see everything clicking in her head. "Shelby adopted Beth? This whole time I've had an adopted sister and I never even knew?" Her expression became angry. "How could you not tell me?"

"Um, it really wasn't any of your business." I muttered.

"The hell it wasn't!" She screeched. "I wait 16 years to meet my real mother, and _then _I wait 17 years to meet my sister? And she doesn't even know she's my sister? How is-"

"Will you just _shut up _already? God, you're _so_ annoying!" I yelled in her face. "Can't you see I'm _not_ in the mood for this right now? I just met my daughter for the first time in 17 years, and all you can think about is how it affects _you, _how it angers _you, _well, newsflash, it's not all about _you_! You have made no impact on this world whatsoever! You haven't changed anything to make anything better for anyone! In fact, you've made most things _worse _just by being associated with them! So I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It. It pisses _you _off? Good! Now you know how everyone else feels whenever you open your godamn mouth! And do you wanna know how _I _feel? Probably not, but I'm gonna tell you anyway! I. Am. Fucking. Scared. Shitless." I finished, getting up and storming out of the auditorium.

**Monday, January 3rd 2028, 3:49 P.M., Beth Fabray- Corcoran's bedroom**

I collapsed on my bed when I got home. God, Cheerios tryouts were _brutal._ There were so many people there, I had to wait almost an hour before I could even try out. Then, when I performed my routine (which was absolutely flawless, by the way), Coach Lopez just looked at me and said 'Follow- up try outs are tomorrow. Be there, as being a Cheerio is probably the most important thing you will ever be in your pathetic, hopefully short life.'

"Ugh." I sighed, getting up and putting the CD from my birth parents into my laptop.

My mom's song was first.

_**"Makin' my way downtown.**_

_**Walkin' fast, faces pass, and I'm homebound."**_

It hadn't really been a shock to me that I had been adopted. I looked nothing like Shelby, and when I got the CD, I was ecstatic that if I couldn't have my birth parents with me, at least I could have their voices.

_**"Starin' blankly ahead, **_

_**Just makin' my, makin' a way,**_

_**Through them crowd."**_

I always wondered things about my mom when I heard this song. What did she look like? How tall was she? When's her birthday? Is she the one playing the piano in this song?

_**"And I need you.**_

_**And I miss you."**_

I started crying again. I need you too, mom.

_**"And now I won-der...**_

_**If I could fall,**_

_**Into the sky,**_

_**Do you think time,**_

_**Would pass me by?"**_

I closed my eyes and settled back on my bed.

_**"'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles,**_

_**If I could just. See. You.**_

_**Tonight."**_

She had a beautiful voice. It could be powerful and emotional when she wanted it to be, or soft and whispery.

_**"It's always times like these,**_

_**When I think of you,**_

_**and I wonder if you ever,**_

_**Think. Of. Me."**_

All the time.

_**"'Cause everything's so wrong,**_

_**And I don't belong,**_

_**Living in your precious mem-o-ry."**_

I don't belong living in yours, either.

_**"And I still need you.**_

_**And I still miss you.**_

_**And now I won-der."**_

Here comes my favorite part.

_**"If I could fall,**_

_**Into the sky,**_

_**Do you think time,**_

_**Would pass...us...by.**_

_**'Cause you know,**_

_**I'd walk a thousand miles,**_

_**If I could just. See. You.**_

_**Tonight."**_

I wish she could have sung the whole song. I never get tired of hearing her voice. I waited anxiously as the song switched over to my dad's.

_**"I'm not surprised, **_

_**Not everything lasts.**_

_**I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keepin' track."**_

My father strikes me as someone who would have been a player, which is kind of funny to think about.

_**"Talk myself in,**_

_**I talk myself out,**_

_**I get so worked up,**_

_**Then I let myself down."**_

I wondered things about my dad, too. What kind of hairstyle did he have? What religion is he? What's his favorite food?

_**"I tried so very hard not to lose it.**_

_**I came up with a million excuses.**_

_**I thought, I thought of every possibility."**_

Even though both of the songs my parents are singing are love songs, it wasn't weird that they're singing them to me.

_**"And I know someday that It'll all turn out.**_

_**You'll make me work,**_

_**So we can work,**_

_**To work it out.**_

_**I promise you,**_

_**Kid,**_

_**I give so much more than I get.**_

_**I just haven't met you yet."**_

Here comes my favorite part.

_**"I might have to wait,**_

_**I'll never give up.**_

_**I guess one- half's timing,**_

_**And the other half's luck.**_

_**Wherever you are,**_

_**Whenever it's right,**_

_**You'll come out of nowhere and into my life."**_

I wondered if I'd already met my dad, and I just didn't realize it was him.

_**"And somehow I know that it'll all turn out.**_

_**You'll make me work, **_

_**So we can work,**_

_**To work it out.**_

_**And I promise you,**_

_**Kid,**_

_**I give so much more than I get.**_

_**I just haven't met you yet."**_

I wish that he'd sung the whole song, too. His voice was equally as amazing. I impatiently waited for my favorite song. Their duet.(A.N. **Bold **lyrics are Puck's, Underlined lyrics are Quinn's, and **Both **are both of them).

**"Breathe,**

**And I'll carry you away,**

**Into the velvet sky,**

**And we'll stir the stars around,**

**And watch them fal away,**

**Into the Hudson Bay,**

**And plumet out of sight and sound.**

**The open summer breeze,**

**Will sweep you through the hills.**

**Where I live in the alpine heights,**

**Below the Northern Lights,**

**I spend my coldest nights,**

**Alone, awake, and thinking of,**

**The weekend we were in love.**

Home among these mountain tops,

Can be so awfully dull.

A thousand miles from the tide.

But photos on the walls,

Of New York shopping malls,

Distract me so I stay inside.

**I wish the rocket stayed,**

**Over the promenade,**

'Cause I would make a hook- and- eye,

**And fish them from the sky,**

**My darling, she and I,**

**We're hanging on so take us high, **

**To sing the world goodbye.**

**I am floating away,**

Lost in a silent ballet,

**I'm dreaming you're out in the blue,**

**And I am right beside you,**

**Awake to take in the view.**

Late nights and early parades,

**Still photos and noisy arcades,**

My darling,

We're both on the wing.

Look down and** keep on singing,**

**And we can go anywhere.**

**Are you there? **(Are you there?), **(Are you there?)**

Are you there,

**Or are you just a decoy dream,**

**In my head?**

Am I home,

Or am I simply **tumbling out alone?**

**I am floating away **(floating away),

Lost in a silent ballet **(silent ballet),**

**My darling,**

**We're both on the wing,**

**Look down and keep on singing,**

**And we can go anywhere.**

**Are you there?**

Are you there?

I smiled as the song ended.

"We love you, Beth!" They both cried before the CD ended.

**Better chappie, I think, but the ending's so- so.**

**Songs:**

**Papa Can You Hear Me? by Barbara Streisand, from **_**Yentl**_

**A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton**

**Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble**

**On the Wing by Owl City**

**Cheers to typing this while I'm supposed to be studying for algebra!**

**-CC**


	3. Quinn, it's like you WANT to go to hell

**Enjoy!**

**Saturday, October 31 2009, 5:52 A.M., Lima Abortion Clinic entrance**

_I stumbled a little as I reached the automatic doors._

_"Woah." Puck said, catching my elbow. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah." I nodded, yawning. "Just a little tired, is all."_

_He frowned. "You really should be sleeping more. Anything less than eight hours of sleep is bad for the baby."_

_I raised my right eyebrow a little. "Well, that's not going to matter in a little bit, will it?"_

_His frown deepened. "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_I nodded. "Yes."_

_We were at the Lima abortion clinic. Why? Because they give out free cookies on Halloween._

_That was sarcasm. We're here for an abortion, obviously. I just found out I was pregnant three days ago. Puck and I came to the clinic at the time when we thought that there would be the least amount of people there, very early in the morning on Halloween. I mean, really, who wanted to get an abortion on Halloween? Exactly. _

_I asked Puck to come with me because I was not a morning person, and I was afraid that if I drove that I might fall asleep at the wheel and crash. I wasn't death that I was afraid of, though._

_I was afraid that I'd have to go to the hospital and they'd realize that I'm pregnant._

_We walked through the doors and, surprisingly, there were four other couples (one of them looked like they were also teenagers) and five other single girls in the waiting room. _

_Apparently they had the same idea that we did._

_We sat down awkwardly, and I saw the teenage couple's and three of the single girls' eyes look at us accusingly._

_Like they had any right at all to critisize._

Hypocrites_, I thought. _You're all here for the very same reason.

_I looked at Puck and could tell that he was thinking the same thing._

_They were still staring at us. I bit my lower lip gently, something I always did when I was nervous or uncomfortable. Did they recognize me? I didn't recognize any of them. _

_I grabbed my cross. Whenever I did I usually felt like God was personally reassuring me._

_But not this time._

_I looked at the inscription on the back (I had worn my largest cross so that everybody at the clinic would know that I was Christian and not the type to usually get knocked up). It said,_

Life is a gift from God. It should be cherished, nourished, and protected.

_I groaned inwardly. Why did it have to say _that_? It makes me feel guilty about getting an abortion. Should I not get one? I had already sinned once, after all. My portrait of Jesus had even been _watching_ us! I don't really need another strike on me._

_But I couldn't raise a baby. Should I just give it up for adoption? That seemed like the most logical answer. But could I really walk around school pregnant? Could I really walk down the hallway, and know that they're talking about _me,_ the pregnant slut? _

_I was stronger than this, though. I could get through a pregnancy and labor. It would be hard, but it would make me stronger. I knew I could do this._

_"Puck?" I whispered. He looked at me._

_"I don't think I can do this." I said, gesturing to the abortion room (was there a technical name for it?)._

_He smiled and stood up, holding out his hand for me. I smiled at his corniness but let him help me up._

_I could've sworn he squeezed it a little..._

**Monday, January 3 2028, 5:52 P.M., Beth Fabray- Corcoran's bedroom**

"Beth, dinner!" My mom called from downstairs.

I sighed, getting up off of my bed and walking down the stairs. I took my seat at the table as my mom brought out supper. We were having pizza.

"So, how was your first day?" She asked as I took a bite of my slice.

"Oh, it was awesome!" I said, sallowing quickly and dropping my burger down on my plate. "I'm in the AP English Class, of course, and you'll _never _guess who my teacher is!"

"Who?" She asked, getting up to get some water.

"Rachel Berry! From Broadway!" I gushed. She stumbled a little, but kept walking.

Um, okay? I looked at the floor, but there was nothing she could have tripped on. "Oh, and she said she knows you!" I said, missing a few beats.

She stopped and turned around. "She did?"

"Um, yeah..." I raised my right eyebrow a little at her. "She said you were the coach of Vocal Adrenaline when she was in high school."

"Oh. Um, yes. I was." She said, turning back around and getting her water.

"And she's my homeroom teacher and the Glee Club's (which I'm in) co- director!" I said. She finished pouring her glass and put the water back in the fridge.

"You're in Glee Club? That's great! Who's the other director?"

I thought back to earlier this afternoon:

_"...What do you think, Noah?"_

_Mr. Puckerman was still crying, and he looked even more scared._

_"It was lovely, Beth." He whispered._

"Noah Puckerman."

Shelby dropped her glass and it shattered into a million pieces when it hit the floor.

My jaw dropped. "Mom!" I exclaimed, shocked.

It was like she snapped out of a trance. "Well, this is just a big mess."

I wasn't sure if she was talking about the water or the reason she dropped it.

"Um, go finish your veggie burger in your room, Rach. I'll clean this up." She said distractedly.

I frowned. She _never _let me eat dinner in my room. And we were eating pizza, not veggie burgers. And why did she call me Rach?

"Okay, mom." I said quietly, picking up my plate and leaving the kitchen. Shelby stood frozen in place, hand still open in mid- air as if she were holding an invisible glass. I frowned as I left.

I didn't even get to tell her about Cheerios tryouts.

**Wednesday, January 5 2028, 10:03 P.M., William Mckinley High Choir Room**

I walked in and found a seat next to Barbie.

"Hey, Beth!" She said, waving her hand right in my face.

"Um, hi, Barbie." I said, gently pushing her hand away.

"Ooh! You made it!" She said, gesturing to my Cheerios uniform. Ms. Lopez had- somewhat begrudgingly- granted me a spot on the Cheerios after my follow- up tryout yesterday.

My bones still ached.

"Yeah." I said, grinning. "So what's up?"

"When's your birthday?" She asked, ignoring my question completely.

"Um, June 3, 2010. What's yours?" I asked her slowly.

"December 21, 2011. I'm a junior." She explained.

"Wait, then how are you in my English class?"

"I'm really good at English. Or, well, I used to be. Before it became difficult." She said, frowning.

I felt bad for her. "Well, I could help you after school tomorrow."

"Sweet, okay! Guess what!" She asked excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"My mom was a teen mom." She said, not seeming the least bit sad.

I frowned. "Aw, I'm sorry." I said, not really sure what to say.

"Why? If she wasn't a teen mom, then I wouldn't be me." She said, smiling.

I smiled back. Barbie seemed really nice. Plus, she was happy all the time, and not in the annoying way that Rachel is.

"And, my birthday's lucky. December 21 is the day of the Winter Solstice, the shortest day of the year."

I was surprised that she knew that. "Um, yeah, that's great."

"Okay, Glee clubbers! Let's begin!" Rachel speed- walked into the classroom.

**Wednesday, January 5 2028, 10:08 P.M., William Mckinley High Choir Room**

"I've recently gotten the rules for Regionals, and we have to have a duet, one you guys can all sing together, and then one of our choice. That being said, I believe that Lane would be the best choice for the male part in the duet. Lane, please come up here and sit in this chair." Rachel said, getting right down to business. Lane sat down in a chair at the front of the room, facing the Glee Club.

"Hey, that's not fair! You're picking favorites again!" Puck said, scowling at her.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel said, looking innocent. Puck saw right through her.

"You're picking Lane- _again_- to be on lead vocals because he's in your homeroom, AP English class, and because he has two gay dads. If you knew what was best for this club, which you should, I mean, you are a co- director and all, then you would pick Vinny! He's clearly the best!" Puck said.

All the Glee clubbers- excluding Beth and including Lane- rolled their eyes. They had heard this fight before.

"Vinny is weak when it comes to high notes! I am offended that you would think that I would play favorites! _ Just _because we both _happen _to have homosexual fathers does not mean that I favor him over anyone else in this club!"

"Well, alright then." Puck said, crossing his arms. "I believe you." He said, much to Rachel's shock. Puck was as stubborn as she was. He _never _gave up that quickly.

"Well, thank you, Noah." Rachel said, still in shock. Was it really that easy?

"That being said," Puck mocked Rachel. She glared at him. "I pick... Beth." He said, smirking.

Of course it wasn't.

Beth got up and sat down in the chair next to Lane.

"Okay, now _you're _the one who's picking favorites. Lynn clearly has the best voice when it comes to females." Rachel said, angry.

_How can I be his favorite? _Beth thought. _I've only sang one song to him._

"Oh, so you _admit_ you were playing favorites?" Puck asked. Rachel's jaw dropped, and the Glee kids looked at each other excitedly. This was getting good. "And it doesn't matter, because, for some _odd _reason, their voices sound eerily similar, don't you think?" Puck said, tell- tale smirk back. It made Beth think of the picture she saw of him on the first day of school, back when he was on the football team.

Rachel had to agree.

"So, what song should they sing?" Rachel asked, a mischevous look in her eye. "I was thinking -and I know that this song isn't traditionally a duet, but we could tweak it a little- 'I Wanna Sex You Up'."

The club all burst out laughing, and Lane and Beth looked down at their feet, blushing profusely.

"That song is _way _too innapropriate!" Puck said. No guy was going to sing that song to _his_ daughter.

"Really? Because, I'm pretty sure that you sang that song while _you_ were in high school, at a PTA meeting, no less!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Dude, awesome!" Nick exclaimed.

"How did you know about that?" Puck asked Rachel, ignoring Nick.

"My fathers are _very_ involved in my education!" Rachel said, hands on hips. A few kids snickered. It was really funny to see Rachel angry.

"Well, I was thinking they could sing 'Don't Go Breakin My Heart'." Puck said, raising an eyebrow.

"Aww!" Barbie squealed. Everyone looked at her.

"What? That's _adorable!" _She said, clapping her hands. Lane and Beth blushed again.

Rachel's rolled her eyes and looked at Puck. "How did you-?"

"Finn told me." Puck said, leaning against a piano.

"Wait. My dad?" Lynn asked. She was ignored.

"Hmm, now that I think about it, you know what would be a really great song? 'Beth', by KISS. It's just too perfect!" Rachel said, smirking.

"Okay, foul!" Puck said, moving his arms in the same gesture that umpires do when a player is safe.

All the kids looked at each other, confused.

"Rachel, can I talk to you out in the hallway for a second?" Puck asked through clenched teeth.

Before Rachel could answer, Puck grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the hall.

"Does this happen alot?" Beth asked.

"Yeah," Lane said.

"It's not too bad, though. They just have to make out and then they're over it." Vanessa said, filing her nails.

Beth's eyebrows went up in surprise.

**Wednesday, January 5 2028, 10:20 P.M., William Mckinley High Choir Room**

"Okay, now that we've gotten song selection out of the way, we have _alot _to cover." Rachel said as her and Puck walked into the room. Sure enough, their hair and clothes were ruffled.

Ew.

"Ooh! Ooh! Rachel!" Barbie said, raising her hand.

"Yes, Barbie?" Rachel said, sounding bored.

"Can we show Beth Invitationals and Sectionals?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Uh, I don't know... Guys, do you want to watch Invitationals and Sectionals?" Rachel asked. Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Psst! Beth! We did awesome at Sectionals!" Barbie whispered to me.

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered back.

"Because the movie's about to start!" She said, jumping up and down in her seat.

The tape started out with a theater, curtains covered the stage, and there were people sitting in the chairs, chatting. The lights dimmed, and everyone stopped talking. Music started. Lane opened a curtain near the back of the theater, and a spotlight shined on him. He walked slowly down the aisle (A.N. If the lyrics are _italisized_, that means that it's just Lane singing. If they're underlined, it's everyone else singing).

_"She's a good girl,_

_Loves her mama._

_Loves Jesus,_

_And America, too."_

I smiled. I love this song.

_"She's a good girl,_

_Crazy 'bout Elvis._

_Loves horses,_

_And her boyfriend, too."_

He started walking faster.

_"And it's a long day,_

_Livin' in Reseda._

_There's a freeway,_

_Runnin' through the yard."_

He started walking even faster.

_"And I'm a bad boy,_

_'Cause I don't even miss her._

_I'm a bad boy,_

_For breakin' her heart."_

He jumped onto the stage.

_"And I'm free!_

_Free fallin', _

_Fallin'."_

He raised his arms.

_"And I'm free!_

_Free fallin',_

_Fallin'._

The curtains started opening slowly behind him.

_"All the vampires,_

_Walkin' through the valley._

_They move west down,_

_Ventura Boulevard."_

The curtains were almost all the way opened, and the lights on stage turned on. All of the guys stood to one side in a group, pretending to shove each other. They were wearing dress pants and leather jackets. They had their hands in their pockets and some of them were standing in the shadows. They were completely still, as if frozen mid- shove.

_"And all the bad boys,_

_Are standing in the shadows."_

All of the girls were on the other side, sitting. They had on almost knee- length short- sleeve white dresses with big black polka dots. Barbie was sitting in the middle, with her legs tucked under her. She had her hand the girl to the left of her's shoulder, and she had her other hand on the girl to the right of her's back, who had her arm around her shoulder. The girl to the left of Barbie had another girl's head in her lap, and she was stroking her hair. A girl sat in front of all of them (probably Lynn, judging by her hair) with her head in her hands, as if she was crying. They all had their heads down, blank expressions on their faces. They were, too, completely frozen.

_"And all the good girls,_

_Are home with broken hearts."_

_"And I'm free!_ (Free fallin', now I'm free fallin')."

At first I actually didn't think that it was the rest of the Glee club singing. No parts of them moved except for their mouths to sing.

_"And I'm free! _(Free fallin', now I'm free fallin', now I'm).

_I wanna glide down,_

_Over Mulholland._

_I wanna write her,_

_Her name in the sky."_

Lynn and a boy with brown hair slowly (_very _slowly) got up and started walking towards the front where Lane was standing.

_"I wanna free fall,_

_out into nothin'._

_Oh, _

_I'm gonna leave this,_

_This world for a while."_

Lynn and the brunette reached the front, standing right behind Lane.

_"Now I'm free. _(Free fallin, now I'm, free fallin').

_Free fallin' _(Fallin'). 

_Now I'm free. _(Free fallin' now I'm, free fallin).

_Free fallin' _(Fallin')."

He fell back, and Lynn and the brunette caught him in a trust fall. The brunette dragged him back under his arms, and Lynn went up to the microphone on the stand.

_"Free fallin' _(Fallin')."

Lane and everyone else finished, and they put their heads down, Lynn right in front of the microphone (A.N. Same thing, _italisized_ means Lynn singing, and underlined means everyone else singing).

And then everything happened at once.

The lights turned on, flashing, and everyone started swing dancing. The girls did all of these flips and rolls, showing their mid- thigh long leggings. Lynn raised her head, and I couldn't tell before (because the lights were so dim throughout Lane's performance and she had her hands covering her face), but her lips were dark red and glossy.

_"You remind me of a man!_

What man?

_Oh, the man with the power! _

What power?"

Lynn urged the audience to clap to the beat, and they did.

_"Say, the power of voodoo!_

Who do?

_Yeah you do, you do!_

Do what?"

Lynn started dancing in place.

_"Oh, remind me of a ma-AN!_

What man?

_Say, the man with the power!_

What power?"

I couldn't believe that they could dance so well. This song was _alot _different from the previous one!

_"Ooh, the power of voodoo!_

Who do?

_Yeah you do, you do!_

Do what?"

The swing part really kicked in then, and Lynn danced with the brunette boy (I really should learn his name, shouldn't I?) until the spoken part came back on, but she didn't really dance as quick as the others.

_"Uh, we could take 'em out of this rex,_

_Save us from the man with the hex!_

_Save us from his evil curse,_

_It's gonna get bad, yeah,_

_It's gonna get worse."_

Lynn swinged again at the instrumental part.

_"We could take 'em out of this rex,_

_Save us from the man with the hex!_

_With hairy legs and heavy feet,_

_He cracks up, baby, as he creaks."_

The audience started cheering and waving around these glow-stick thingies, really getting into it.

_"We could take 'em out of this rex, _

_Save us from the man with the hex!_ (Oh, you remind me of a man!)

_With sweaty palms and hidden eyes,_ (What man?)

_He can't see through to his disguise!_ (Oh, the man with the power!)"

The boys and girls started singing in the background, the girls singing the questions (like, what power?) and the boys singing the answers (like, oh, the power of voodoo!).

"What power?

Oh, the power of voodoo!

Who do?

Yeah you do, you do!"

Lynn joined in with the girls.

"Do what?

Remind me of a man!

What man?

Oh, the man with the power!"

There are seriously no words to describe their dancing. It was some of the best dancing I've ever seen. They never missed a beat, and it looked like they weren't even breaking a sweat.

"What power?

Say, the power of voodoo!

Who do?

Yeah you do, you do!

Do what?"

They all clumped together in a big group.

"Save us, save us!

Save us, save us!

Save us, save us!

_Save us from _the man with the hex!"

They put their heads down, finished, and the audience went wild.

"Wow." I said as Noah took out that tape and put in the Invitationals one. "Did you guys win?"

"Well, duh." Lynn said, flipping back her ponytail. "You should have seen one of the other groups. They thought they could pull off Gaga!

I laughed as the tape started.

**Ta- da! Songs used in the chappie:**

**Free Fallin' by John Mayer**

**The Man With the Hex by The Atomic Fireballs**

**P.S. Go to youtube and listen to The Man With the Hex, and imagine Quinn singing the parts in the beginning that just the one man sings (but obviously not as deep and throaty), because trust me, you can TOTALLY picture her singing it!**

**Just thought I'd mention that ^ ^**

**-CC**


End file.
